Foreign Traits
Foreign Traits are a group of traits that a critter will not normally get outside of appendages. The process to get foreign traits is not that difficult. The big difficulty is to get a specific foreign trait with a specific species and a specific appendage combination. Only a certain few traits are obtainable as foreigns. Confirmed Foreign Anemic, Close-minded, Clumsy, Cunning, Dumb, Evil, Feeble, Focused, Good, Jealous, Pacifist, Reasonable, Resilient, Sickly, Slow, Weak, Underpowered, Frail Combinations Cunning and Focused always come together. Good and Pacifist always come together. Sickly and Reasonable often come together Indicators Indicators are foreign skill pieces that will not normally appear on a critter. They serve as indicators that a critter will get a foreign trait soon or already has it. Discoveries Breeding critters with foreign traits is still a mystery. All critters have the potential of getting foreign traits. They do not necessarily have to be from PU. Foreign traits tend to have a higher success of passing when breeding together two critters of the same breeding group. Breeding two random critters samples with foreigns usually do not result in an offspring with that foreign. A breeding group with a large weight in a certain foreign are very likely to pass it onto a critter from a completely different breeding group. Breeding and keeping the traits is like hidden appendages, with a hidden percentage to transfer just like regular appendages. Except you can’t manipulate these. Normally, the foreign trait weight doesn't increase when breeding new generations. Basic Foreign Information Critotomor here. Seeing as how this section of the wiki is hilariously incomplete, I thought I'd add what I (think I) know about foreigns. I'm fairly terrible with them, but I know more about them than a player who is completely new to them, so this is me trying to explain them. I'm comfortable adding this as I'm fairly certain this wiki is barely used anymore and no one will care about the informal tone. Adapted from an ingame message I sent to another player: The foreign feature is one of the most confusing things to players that are trying to understand it and is very difficult to master. Bascially, there's a small chance a critter will randomly get a trait not given to it by its appendages or species, but by its parents. A foreign appears on a critter after it has hatched. This means that a critter can only get foreigns when it is bred. You can't give a critter without foreigns new foreigns, like a splicer. Foreigns are quite rare, but the difficult part is getting them onto a desirable critter. Foreigns are inheritable, meaning that if you breed a critter with a foreign with a normal critter, there's a chance the offspring of the two will have that foreign. In this way, you could liken them to an appendage, except you can't increase the chances of the offspring having it with the manipulators. It's to my understanding that the parents' appendages and species are irrelevant. If both the parents get the 'jealous' trait, that doesn't mean the offspring will get it as a foreign. Some foreigns have skills that show that the critter has or its offspring will have this foreign. Through this, you can sometimes tell if a critter will have a foreign before you see it as an available trait choice. These skills have been dubbed 'indicators'. For example, you have just hatched a spider with a lion tail. Both of its parents were found in the parallel universe. When you look at its skills, you see that it has an extra dispel attachment, and an extra parry attachment. This shows that it will probably get the foreign trait 'resilient', which it normally can't without a splicer. Foreigns are usually gotten from samples taken from the parallel universe, but there is a small chance of samples taken from the normal safari areas having them. According to someone who was pretty good with them, they're most common in boss tile critters in the parallel universe. There are also the 'good and pacifist' and 'cunning and focused' foreign pairs. These are different from other foreigns, as good always comes paired with pacifist, and focused always comes paired with cunning. They both have indicating skills, and both are very popular foreigns. These pairs have been dubbed 'GPac' and 'CFoc', each taking one letter from one of its traits and three from the other. In the higher ranks in the Coliseum, foreigns are often the deciding factor in which critter will win the fight. Hypothetically, if two critters of the same species, same appendages and same amount of splicers fight, they have fairly equal chances of winning, ignoring the fact one has the first turn. This is not so if one has the GPac foreign, as it has two traits available to it that it wouldnt normally not. GPac also gives a dispel attachment, which can be very valuable in itself. /// Rayjinn here Foreigns are passed onto offspring when combining two different color appendages. The deeper the color of the appendages, the higher the chance and the more generations it will stay on offspring. The foreigns appear on 75-90% of the color depth. Let's say you're combine a Red and Blue lion tail on a wolf. If the tail turns out to be blue and the color is less intense you are most likely in the foreign area. 75% to 85% of the color-purity gives one foreign and 85% to 90% gives the two foreign combinations such as Cfoc and Gpac. I can't prove this, but I've successfully bred creatures with up to 6 foreigns (in each appendage) ///